


Manor's Victim

by SkeletonHypetrain



Category: Phantom Manor (Ride)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonHypetrain/pseuds/SkeletonHypetrain
Summary: Sherry Mckenzie, a 30 year old writer boughts the known phantom manor in an auction, what possibly could go so wrong?
Relationships: Fancharacter/henry, fancharacter/fancharacter
Kudos: 2





	1. First Night,First Fright

First Night,First Fright

“Our Next feature is the infamous Ravenswood Manor, which is known for the tragic story of Melanie raveswood, in which she waited an eternity to see his groom. It seems that the staff wants to get rid of the house, I wonder why, any volunteer”.

a man stood up

“50 for the mansion”.

“All right!, come on, who’s up to get this relic”.

The auction room was silent, no one wanted this mansion with a tragic story on it, but a ginger-haired woman wearing green clothes stood up.

“150 for the mansion!”.

“Alright,alright!, we have a fortunate one, here’s the mansion for the pretty lady!”

The lady went towards the man, she was so radiant after the auction.

“What’s your name?”

“Sherry Mckenzie”.

“Well Sherry, here’s the keys of the mansion,your house awaits in Thunder mesa”

“Thanks a lot”.

After the auction, Sherry was so happy to get a house, she packed all of her things to begin another adventure to write.

Sherry was now sailing at the Mark twain riverboat,reading one of her books that she wrote back in the day just to spend the time at the riverboat and not to die of boredom, then she took a nap that lasted short due that she heard the boat’s horn, meaning its arrival to thunder mesa, she took her baggage and walked through the port, she looked at her new city to live, then she looked at the mansion.

“Hey Ma’am,are you new here”.

Sherry saw a man wearing a captain uniform,which greeted her.

“Who are you?”.

“Im John Sherman, captain of this riverboat and member of the S.E.A!”

“Are you from the society of Explorers and Adventurers?That's wonderful!,I always wanted to be part of that, I almost forgot, my name is Sherry Mckenzie, I'm a writer!”

“Tell me Ms.Mckenzie where are you going right now?”.

“Oh, i’m going to my new house?”

“Which one?”

“that”

Sherry pointed at the Ravenswood manor,which made John turn pale.

“t-that mansion..are you a ravenswood?!”

“No, I'm not, I'm living here now, I got the house from an auction!”

John sighed in relief, thinking the unexpected.

“Well, hope you enjoy living there, see you soon!”.

As the captain said goodbye to her, Sherry went to her new home, as she opened the door, she was amazed after seeing the great main room, which was filled with dust and cobwebs.

“I can't believe that the previous owners were such rich nuts, maybe I can clean it up,but not for today, well, let’s unpack this!”.

Sherry went upstairs and went to one of the rooms, as she unpacked her baggage, she cleaned up some shelves to fill them with her books and photos, after the unpackaging, she spend the afternoon wandering through the mansion, looking at every single room, door,attic and even a graveyard.

she was staring at a mirror, wearing an old wedding dress that she found at the attic,at noon, she sat on her study room, she picked a paper, put ink on her pen and started to write:

“Dear Mom and Dad:

Is everything ok in Colorado?I hope so, I have great news. I got a new house in Thunder Mesa. They said that it's a mansion. I heard that it has a tragic story about it, but it's just a made-up story to scare the tourists.

The mansion is pretty big, even though it's filled with dust, this mansion needs a cleanup, also i met the captain of the riverboat. His name is John Sherman, He’s a lovely man.

I hope you can visit thunder mesa.

With love.

Sh-”.

Suddenly, Sherry heard that someone was trying to open the door, she heard the knock, the young woman let out a “Who’s there?”as she held her pen.

“Thank I locked the door of this room”.

The ginger haired woman laughed as she held the key.

During her first night at the manor,it started to rain. Sherry was sleeping in one of the bedrooms, the thunderstorm appeared, the light revealed the shadow of a man wearing a cape and hat.  
the woman got up and went towards the window and pulled down the blinds, then she went back to bed.


	2. Sailing afternoon

It's been 2 weeks since Sherry moved to that mansion and experienced some paranormal phenomena. The woman was spending the afternoon with John at the mansion, telling about what happened to her.

“Then that mysterious figure appeared right in front of the window”

“don't tell me that you saw Henry Ravenswood!”.

Sherry looked confused about what John said.

“Who is that?”.

“He was the previous owner of this house”.

“What happened to him?”.

“He died in the known earthquake of 1860”.

“i can’t believe it”.

“they said that his spirit roams in this house, his face is decrepit”

“oh my god!, but..they only told me about melanie”.

“They didn’t tell you the whole story?”

“no”.

“it's time to tell you this”.

John and Sherry walked through the cemetery of the manor, while he was telling the story to her.

“So that’s the curse of the manor”.

“this is horrifying, what am i going to do, shall i call an exorcist?”

“i dont think so…”

“i don't want to punch a ghost!”

“don't worry about it , I'll figure it out later,if you excuse me, I need to go to the riverboat, I had a reunion with the S.E.A, also I have to give this to you”.

John gave a present to Sherry, it was a book.

“An Adventure Book?, Thank you John!”.

“I was thinking that you like this genre”

“that’s so lovely”.

She hugged john, later, Sherry was having a cup of tea in the mansion, almost tasting the tea, she noticed the smell of bitter almonds, the woman look at the empty room and left the cup of tea on the table, someone put cyanide in her tea, this one took so far.

The lady when to her room, reading the book that john gave to her, something was watching her, she threw one of her books and heard an “ow”, then she proceed to write another letter:

“Dear Mom and Dad:

Glad that i received your letter, i knew that everything is ok, it’s been 2 weeks since the moving into my new house, believe it or not, the mansion had this paranormal phenomena, John told me about the previous owners: the ravenswood.

I hope nothing bad happens or that’s what I thought.  
With Love.

Sherry Mckenzie”.


	3. Spiritism

the woman wandered through her mansion again, just to calm her nerves for what’s happening, in one of the corridors, there was a door that shouldnt supposed to be,with her curiosity, the lady entered the room, there was a table with a crystal sphere placed on the center, she stepped forwards to the table, a woman appeared in the crystal ball, making sherry let a scream.

“Who are you?”.

“I am Madame Leota,voice of the spirits, what do you seek”?.

“Nothing, I'm just looking at this room which it’s kinda nice…”

“There’s an evil in this house, an evil ghost, he seeks to destroy you”.

“I know that evil, John told me about this Henry guy, i don't need any explanation”

“Who is John?”.

“A nice man that i met”.

“make sure that someday the phantom will kill your suitor”.

“that didn’t happen”.

“sure,it will be…”.

“glad that i don't believe in this pseudo-science of spiritism”.

Sherry went out of that place, meanwhile at the S.E.A,John was at the main room, one of his friends came to visit him.

“Oh hi John, how’s your girlfriend?”.

“Charlie, I told you that Sherry is not my girlfriend, we are not dating”.

“anyway, why are you looking a bit blue?” 

“Is about the mansion”.

“That old pile of wood?”.  
“is not an old pile of wood, don’t you know about that story, i'm so scared to enter, i don't want to end like the previous riverboat captain!”

“What captain are you talking about?”.

“Captain Rowan D.Falls, he was one of Melanie’s suitors, until he was killed by Henry!”

“you are always such a scaredy cat” 

“no im not...well, yes”.

“i told ya”

“I hope Sherry is ok”.

Sherry was taking a nap thinking that would be great for her, until she felt a bony hand touching her shoulder.

After that nap, Mckenzie began to work for her next book, but she felt that someone watching her, she was too afraid to look back,hearing a “nice story you got there” was the tip of the iceberg.


	4. Phantom menace

John sat in one of the benches outside the manor after a long routine at the riverboat, he saw Sherry, who looked a bit worried.

“Sherry,nice to see you!”.

“...”.

“Are you okay?Do you need something?”.

“I know that this sounds a bit bad but...im going to face the phantom”.

John was shocked after hearing what Sherry said.

“You what?!, are you out of your mind!?”

“i know that sounds quite shocking, but it’s the only thing i had to do to stop that man from killing me”.

“what are you going to do?”

“i think i had to wait until midinight,which i hate this”

“oh god, hope you can defeat him,i’ll be with you!”.

“you don’t understand!,i'm doing this alone!”

John looked sad at her.

“I..don’t want to lose you..”

“i’ll be fine, don’t worry about it”.

“I get it”

“if i die in this encounter, tell my parents i love them”.

“I will say that to them”.

Hours had passed, Sherry was waiting at the main room, a bit nervous,when the clock struck the midnight tune, she started to shake, but nobody came.

“heh, i think the phantom is not coming, so come out wherever you are, you pile of rotten meat,hah!”

Sherry stood up and went away from the room, as she walked away, she saw him, the phantom who tried to kill her.

“oh my…”.

“ah,it’s you, the mortal lady who stayed in my mansion”.

“ah it’s you, the phantom who put cyanide in my drink!”

“i almost got you”.

“how could you do such things to me!”.

“I had to add a victim more for this manor, I was so alone..”

“Alone?!, but what about Melanie?”.

“my daughter?, *sigh*, i was so stupid to notice that the ghost of her groom was in the mansion too”.

“sounds a bit logical, but why did you start to annoy me?”.

“that’s what ghosts do,you were such a brave woman to come against me”.

“That's what i'm going to do”.

“and don't forget that you threw a book at me!”.

“oh,sorry, but..i didn't know that you were such a skeleton, they told you that you were a pile of rotten meat”.

“you will never now that i was once a handsome man”

“and a adulterer, my partner john told me that”

“i hate when people are telling that part”

“enough of this, i shall go to get the only thing to defeat beings like you!”

Sherry walked away to get the emergency rifle, but she was stopped by Henry, who hugged up.

“not now,my mortal, our fun waits in your room”.

“you can’t have fun in bed..oh you mean we can play some of my board games?,great!”

“that’s not the type of fun i’m saying!, the fun i was talking is-”

“SHERRY!”.

Both looked at the man who said the girl’s name, it was John who finally entered the manor.

“Is everything alright…”.

John saw the phantom, John was so scared that he let out a girly scream.

“Come on John, don't be such a scaredy cat”

Two other people went inside the manor: Charles and Lawrence.

“halt, we are the society of adventurers and explorers, i think your time spreading terror at thunder mesa is over”.

“over my dead body!”

Sherry started to laugh  
“What are you laughing at?”

“You said over my dead body,but you are dead!”.

“...”

“Well,well,well, if can't kill her, maybe the kiss of death does”

“you can’t kiss, you don't have lips!”.

“when you will shut up!”

“okay,okay”

“You will pay for this for what you have done to the previous riverboat captain!”.

“Ah yes,Rowan D.Falls, nice man, but not for Melanie, so, who are you”.

“I'm John Terry Sherman, member of S.E.A and captain, and I'm going to kick your skeletal ass, pass me gun Charlie!”

John pointed at Henry with a gun, even though he started to shake, he shot him, which made Sherry walk away towards John and his friends.

“Nice shot!”

John noticed that the phantom looked at the bullet wounds which were gone within a few seconds.

“silly boy, you can't kill me”

John, after realizing that he couldn't do anything, he fainted, Charlie had to be with Sherry

“Ms.Mckenzie, i know that you were haunted by this horrible man, but i heard about this mansion in anaheim and...”

“You see, i prefer staying here than living with 999 ghosts”

“you are going to stay in this manor with that dimwit”.

“it’s my house now”

After the ghostly encounter, Sherry and John were in the riverboat, watching the dusk.

“so..,you wanted to stay?”.

“yes,but after all, i met a good partner”.  
“me too, after all, I'm glad i met you”.

both gazed at the sky, Sharon had now a lot of content for her next book.


End file.
